Beyond Exsistance
by nerd1659
Summary: It has finally come. The prophesized time. The End of Everything is coming. Can it be adverted? Only time will tell. *Please Note* This story presents the end of all of the following stories: Deadman Z, Team AVNR, The Forgotten Angel, and Typhoon Brigade.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I, nerd1659, own nothing mentioned inside of this work of fiction. I created this little bomb because I didn't like any of my stories and wanted to find a way to retcon them all.**

 **Beyond Exsistance**

Gohan was laying in his bunk staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. While he layed there he was counting the tiles on the ceiling. He was lost in his thoughts as he replayed the encounter with Goku Black in his head. Over a month had passed and yet Arial had not made a move to talk to the Eagle. But little did he know that silence was about to be broken. A golden portal opened before him and a golden helmet flew through it. Blood dribbled from the headgear as Gohan finally realized why it look familiar, it belonged to the Eclipse Ranger. The Deadman frowned as he stood up before dashing through the portal, ripping open his forearms. A ribbon of blood trailed behind him as he went Super Saiyan 2 and prepared himself. He was greeted by the broken body of Eclipse laying splayed out on the ground in a puddle of blood in an abandoned city. Metal Man was throwing his metal blades at a figure that couldn't be seen by the halfling at first. It was revealed to be a girl with long silver hair that touched her hips. She had a simple black dress with black and white striped stockings with black boots. Blood red eyes met green and there was no emotion in her eyes. "Destroy them!", a loud voice shouted, echoing in the area. Gohan couldn't feel any Ki coming from the girl and she slammed a brutal blow into Metal's chest and he let out a shout of pain as his chestpiece caved in.

Gohan watched as his former ally drew a shaky breath before his Ki expired. The Eagle dashed towards the girl and roared in rage, "Die, you fucking bitch!" He shot a Bloody Breaker at her and watched in fascination at her reaction to the attack. She looked at it with a disintested look as she stood there. A large cloud of smoke was thrown up by his attack. The Deadman shot a barrage of Bloody Breakers before firing off his new technique a blood-infused Kamehameha at her location. Gohan powered up to his maximum before creating a massive sphere of blood and Ki. The smoke thinned to reveal the mysterious girl and he let out a howl of rage as he thrown his attack forwards. A loud explosion consumed the area and Gohan was shuddering from the blood loss. A shadow appeared over him and the demi-Saiyan shuddered in fear as he spun around. The girl stood above him without a scratch on her. The Eagle flown forwards and sent a lightning fast barrage of punches at her face. The silver haired girl didn't appear to move, but none of his blows made contact. The Deadman prepared a Kamehameha and brought it forwards, blasting a massive explosion of energy. He summoned his armblade and slashed forwards, but it shattered against her skin. Spikes grew out of his fists as he brought them against her ribcage, to no effect.

Gohan was kicked aside like a rag doll and was slammed into the ground. The Super Saiyan 2 stood up and sent a barrage of Ki blasts into the sky and powered up to his maximum. The girl held her hand up and all of his attacks swirled around her palm before condensing into a single ball of energy. A black shell covered the sphere and was floating in front of her, an emotionless mask on her face. The attack was thrust forwards and rocketed towards Gohan who froze in shock. A massive black explosion consumed him and his entire body felt like it was on fire. The Eagle felt his consciousness slipping away as his entire world was black. The Deadman could tell this was killing him, and he was beginning to panic. _"I don't wanna die!'_ With that a wave of power exploded from within as Gohan ascended to a new level. A massive golden shockwave canceled out her attack. Gohan had long golden hair that went past his waist and a long red bang. Son Gohan was now a Super Saiyan 3.

The Eagle kicked off at high speeds as he roared, "I'll kill you!" The girl floated in the sky without even flinching as the Saiyan fired off a rapid barrage of Ki bullets before blasting a Hyper Masenko. His assault made contact with the killer and Gohan slammed a brutal kick into her skull and sent her flying through a skyscraper. Gohan shot off a massive Super Kamehameha enhanced with his blood. The Eagle blasted a flurry of blasts before charging everything he had into his right fist. "Die in hell!", the Deadman roared in desperation as he felt his life slipping away as he struggled to keep his vision straight. Gohan slammed his charged blow into her chest, right above her heart. A massive boom accompanied his attack as he felt vertigo consuing him. When he looked up he could see that the silent killer had caught his fist in her left hand and she tugged. A ripping sound and a surge of agony as his right arm was ripped off of his body. The blonde teen screeched in pain as he fell to the ground. The girl had black Ki with a silver outline around it. She held her hand out and a large sphere of energy appeared in her grasp. The Eagle closed his eyes as he began to imagine his little brother he never got to see. "I'm sorry.", the halfling pleaded at the top of his lungs as he watched her charge her attack. A single tear trickled down his face as he was consumed by the blast. A familiar voice screamed in rage as he felt the Ki of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly became a Super Saiyan and pushed himself as high as he could. A green hue surrounded him as he screamed as he transformed. The Legendary Super Saiyan looked at the silver haired girl who regarded him curiously. She dissappeared from view and the reincarnated warrior was caught off guard by her appearing behind him. Broly spun around and unleashed a massive Eraser Shell in her face. Without hesitating he grabbed her by her face and slammed her through several buildings, consantly unleashing Shells in her face. The Saiyan tossed her skywards and fired off a frenzy of comets that homed in on her. Broly rocketed towards her and kicked her down to Earth. A golden light slammed her into the ground and Arial floated into view. The Angel fired off a storm of golden bullets that exploded on contact with her. His AT Field slapped her across the horizon and Broly slammed a dropkick into her spine and sent her flying.

The Angel and Saiyan sandwiched her between two massive blasts that consumed everything. The golden haired teen growled at the black clad girl as he shouted, "Get a hold of yourself Praedo! Don't let him control you!" Praedo floated before the duo and Arial was sweating bullets. _'We can't win!'_ , the golden Angel thought in a panic, _'Even if we all were to attack her as one we'd lose!'_ The silver haired girl shot a black light from her fingertip and it tore through Broly's shoulder. He roared at the top of his lungs, more from rage than pain, and flew headfirst at her. Arial summoned a golden broadsword and kicked off after him. The Legendary Super Saiyan slammed two Ki spheres into Praedo's temples and thrown her into the ground. The killer crashed into the ground before Broly landed atop her, creating a massive crater. He was knocked into the sky by her and she stood up, looking emotionless as ever. Arial slashed at her and was dodged easily. The golden teen roared in fury as he pushed himself to his limits with a frenzy of bladework that was avoided effortlessly. The Angel charged all of his energy into his blade and sent a shockwave of energy at her and she leaned to the left and it flew past her, cutting her cheek. A thin trail of blood dribbled down her face and she looked at him with a blank gaze. A loud voice echoed through the area, "Praedo, I have found a portal to the Center. Destroy it!" Arial shouted out, "Leave her alone Tractatori! If you destroy the Center then everything will end! EVERYTHING!"

A black wormhole opened above them and a black robed man floated in the air with an insane grin on his face. Held in his hands was sceptre that had a sull on the top with a ruby in its mouth. The gem glowed and Praedo's eyes shone crimson as she flew towards the portal. Broly tackled her and they flew off into the horizon. Arial flew at Tractatori and sent a barrage of sword beams at the man, who nimbly dodged them all. The Angel slammed into the bald man and was smacked away by the staff. "Where in the hell did you find the Imperium?", the golden teen growled in anger as Tractatori laughed mirthlessly. "It's amazing what you can find when you explore the Expanse." "How long did it take you?", Arial inquired angrily as he dashed forwards bringing his sword down towards his opponent's chest. The Imperium swatted the golden blade away and hit his chest hard enough to shatter his ribcage. Arial let his body regenerate as he flew circles around his foe. Tractatori held Imperium up and a sphere of scarlet energy flowed around him. To the Angel's suprise a storm of lasers shot out and chased after him. He flew away and focused only on dodging the attacks, even one would do alot of damage. A streak of black flew into the portal and was chased by a green comet. _'I just hope Broly can hold her off long enough for me to destroy the Imperium or kill Tractatori.'_

Broly chased the silver haired girl through a massive black cooridor with many exits that pulled at the Saiyan. He shot an Eraser Laser at her and a black ribbon swatted his attack aside. Charging up everything he had the Legendary Super Saiyan prepared his strongest attack. Continuing his chase, Broly noticed a silver light shining at the end of the tunnel, but the pull from the other openings was getting stronger every second. Struggling to fly straight, they traversed the gap towards the light. A creature reminiscent of a shark leapt out of one of the openings and chomped at Praedo, who blasted it aside. Broly used his free hand to launch Ki comets at her, all of which were deflected by her ribbon technique. They flew into the light and when they could see they were caught off guard by what awaited them. A large silver heart was beating loudly and Praedo held her hands up, firing lasers at the heart and causing loud shrieks of pain as well as shakes that threw the Legendary Super Saiyan off balance. With a loud roar, Broly fired his Omega Blaster at the killer who spun around to catch it. The Saiyan poured every scrap of Ki he could into the attack and was getting nowhere fast. With a scream of determination he fired off a barrage of Eraser Shells that made the Omega Blaster more than double in size. But a black sheen covered the attack and Broly prepared himself to dodge, but instead Praedo sidestepped the attack and it slammed into the silver heart. A loud explosion and everything turned white.

When Broly could see he looked around him. He was laying on a cream colored carpet in front of someone who sat before him on a barstool. He was clad in a green jumpsuit with white stripes on the sides. He had short black hair that hung in front of his face. "Huh.", the man says as he observes the Legendary Super Saiyan, "So you're the one who destroyed the Center." Broly stared at the man as he inquired, "The giant heart?" The man clapped as he said, "Correct my dear boy. The Center of Exsistance." "But how?", the black haired teen shouted as he lept to his feet, "How am I here?" The man shook his head as he replied in a bored tone, "This is the inside of the Center. It's where I live." Comprehension dawned on the reincarnated legend as he exclaims in shock, "So you're God?" The man let out a loud laugh as he says lazily, "God, Vishnu, Chaos, Cthulhu. I've had many different names. But you can call me Bob." Now this made Broly stop, "A God named Bob?" A small nod as the now christened Bob lept into an explanation, "The Center was just destroyed by you and Praedo working together, rather unwittingly, and as a result Exsistance was destroyed. Now you traveled through Expanse to reach it. The Expanse is the space that divides Exsistance, with portal leading to alternate realities. Now Praedo was being controled by Tractatori via the Imperium. So she wasn't in control of herself and you didn't have full control either due to your transformation, but you were more sentient, so now the choice is yours."

"Wait a minute!", the Saiyan exclaimed in anger, "Who is Tractatori and what is the Imperium?" Bob sighed to himself as he ran a hand through his hair before launching into another long winded speech. "Tractatori is my brother, we were born out of Nothingness. We were the first things to Exsist. So we created Exsistance because we were bored. For several millenia everything went fine, until Tractatori decided that he wanted complete control over Exsistance. So we clashed in an epic duel that eventually ended with me syphoning his powers off into his staff and banishing him into the Exspanse. That staff was sent away into Exsistance and somehow ended up being possessed by mortals on several occassions. It became called the Imperium because it allowed someone to control Exsistance itself. I however interviened and cast the staff into the Exspanse and retreated to the point of Creation. There I created the Center. And that's the end of story time. Now you need to make a choice." Broly scratched the back of his head in confusion as he inquired slowly, "What choice?" Bob broke out into a scary grin as he shot back, "Will Exsistance continue, or not?" The Saiyan quickly shot up as he shouted excitedly, "I choose for Exsistance to continue!" Bob held up a hand as he told Broly, "There is one little catch."

This caught the Legendary Super Saiyan off guard, but no matter what the catch was it was nothing compared to allowing Exsistance to remain. "If you allow Exsistance to continue then that means you will banish yourself to the Beyond, the place where I originated from. Also everyone will think you betrayed them and left them behind. So your memory will be tarnished and Exsistance will be rearranged. Nothing will be exactly as it was. Are you sure you want to continue on this path?" Broly swallowed nervously as he made his final choice. "I accept your conditions." Bob cracked a wide grin as he waved his hand and Broly glowed silver. "Good bye Broly Kojima." Broly's vision swam as he lost consciousness.

When he could see again he was caught off guard. In front of him was a small pond and he was in a small woodland clearing. The Saiyan crawled forwards and examined the pond to see something reflected off it. He seen Arial standing over Tractatori's corpse holding the Imperium over his head before tossing it and Tractatori into the black portal. A wide grin of pride appeared on his face as he watched the Angel teleport away. But he recalled Bob's words and the image shifted again. What he saw broke his heart. Uub lay blood and broken surrounded by the Newspaper Club and Gohan, all of whom were in shock. Tsukune was speechless, Moka was crying, Kurumu was emotionless, Yukari was shaking, and Gohan was seething in rage. "Damn you Broly!", the Literature teacher screeched to the sky, "How could you?" Kurumu spun away as she said quietly, "I guess you really were nothing more than a monster after all." The reincarnated fighter flinched back as he watched his love give up on him and discard him like a tissue. Tears trickled down his face as he punched the water's surface, breaking the image. He didn't know how long he sat there crying before he felt a hand on his shoulder. What he saw was Praedo standing before him, her eyes a crystal blue instead of blood red. She hauled him to his feet and led him away from the pond.

After what felt like several hours of walking the duo came across something that shocked the Saiyan. It was a small community of log cabins. Several fields and animals were to be seen and there was a butcher chopping up a deer. A soft melodic voice came from the silver haired girl's lips, "I came here while you were talking to Bob. This community is made up of people who, for some reason or another, were cast out of Exsistance. Welcome to the Beyond." "But how?', the raven haired teen inquired curiously, "How is anything here?" Praedo smiled softly as she responded, "When the first person to come here appeared there was nothing here. But as more people showed up the area grew. What first was a clearing quickly became woods, which became a town. So here we are now." She smiled as she said once more, "Welcome to the Beyond."

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed Beyond Exsistance. The reason I decided to nuke everything was because I didn't like how anything I was writing came out, and/or I lost my motivation to write it and didn't want the story to become 'dead'. As a result I engineered this short little story that is leading to me recreating everything.**


	2. Beyond Stupidity

Hello everyone who has followed and or favorited this story. I wish I had a good excuse for not uploading, but it's a weaksauce one.

When I went back and read all of my stories they just felt... off. I started writing them when I was an idiot middle schooler and filled with that stereotypical angst. Fun. I guess I can call all these stories the Dark Ages or something else, I'm not very clever. Either way I have a question that needs answering.

Should I reboot everything? Or should I make a new story that will... Clean up this whole mess. Hopefully.

I am posting this on all of my stories and want to know your answer. I will put up a poll on my account and it will end on August 1st at 12 AM CDT.

I want to hear everyone's feedback and look forwards to writing brand new and engaging adventures.

I will also post small tidbits of each idea in a fic of it's own, but not for a day or two.

Ciao!


End file.
